Twilight Hits MSN
by BehindTheseBrightBlueEyes
Summary: What happens if the Cullen Clan and the Werewolves get on MSN? What if they say and play random things? Read to find out what the do! I suck at summarys! RxR!


**Twilight On MSN. **

NOTE: I don't own ANY Characters apart from myself and a few crazy fans. SM Owniie Cullen's...I wish I did… she can keep the La Push people because I would personally like to La Push Jacob off the cliff.

NAMES:

IcanReadUrMind.-Edward

Clumzy!-Bella (DUH!)

GrizzliesAreMyFave-Emmet

TheBestHale-Rosalie

AliceMajorShopper-Alice(DUHHH!)

EMOtional-Jasper

-Carlisle

MotherOf6-Esme.

BellaWillBeMine!!-Jacob

I'mStupid-Mike(he he)

THE CHAT!

_AliceMajorShopper Has Logged In_

_Clumzy! Has Logged In_

_TheBestHale Has Logged In._

AliceMajorShopper: Hello Girls!

Clumzy: NO!

TheBestHale & Alice Major Shopper: What?

Clumzy: I Am NOT ,I repeat NOT, going shopping.

AliceMajorShopper: Why Not?

TheBestHale:GRRRRRRRRRRRR…

AliceMajorShopper:  Pwetty Pwease?

_IcanReadUrMind Has Logged In_

**IcanReadUrMind: PLEASE PLEASE JUST DO IT BELLA!!**

_IcanReadYourMind Has Logged Off._

All: THAT WAS RUDE!

Alice & Rosalie: Bella?

Clumzy: Ugh, FINE!

AliceMajorShopper:YAY! MEET YOU AT MY PORSHE!

_AliceMajorShopper Has Logged Off._

Clumzy: Rosalie?

TheBestHale: Yes?

Clumzy: Now, I **DO NOT** think you are the best hale 

_Clumsy Has Logged Off._

TheBestHale: ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! YOU WILL TAKE THAT BACK!

TheBestHale: Bella?

TheBestHale:Oops talking to myself **AGAIN?!?!?!**

_BellaWillBeMine Has Logged In_

BellaWillBeMine: Leech

TheBestHale: Mutt.

BellaWillBeMine:HA HA HA-

(Jacob was cut off by Edward Logging on)

IcanReadUrMine: Not a Chance Jacob Black.

_IcanReadUrMind Has Logged Off_

Both: UGH IM GOING!

_TheBestHale & BellaWillBeMine have logged off._

**CHAPTER 2 : AFTER THE SHOPPING EXTRAVINGANZA!**

_All On. (Even Mike! TeHeHe…x)_

Clumzy: Hello Everybody!

IcanReadUrMind: Hello

I'mStupid:Bella!I LOVE YOU!

Clumzy & IcanReadUrMind: YEAH, GET OVER IT!

GrizzlesAreMyFave:BURNNN!

I'mStupid: :'(

_I'mStupid logged off._

AliceMajorShopper:YAY KNOW WHAT WE SHALL DO!

IcanReadYourMMind:NO, ALICE , NO!

AliceMajorShopper: YES, EDWARD, YES!

Everyone except them 2: HELLO! WE AREN'T ALL MIND READERS!

AliceMajorShopper: FINE!

IcanReadUrMind: OK, Alice IF we have to do this let me tell them.

AliceMajorShopper: OK. :D

IcanReadUrMind: She wants us ALL to change names.

AliceMajorShopper: AND, Guess Who Is Who!

All apart from them 2- FINE!!

(All Logged Off To Change Names)

CHAPTER 2!

A.N: OK, I'm gunna let you guess.

(All On Apart From MikeyBoii((LOL)))

PiXiE: Halloo!

Bella: Alice.

Edward: Alice

EmmyBear(Rose'sNameForHim): YO YO PEEP-O!

All: ….

Jazzy©: Ok, anyway, What's with the excitement Alice?

RosalieHalePrettirThanYouSince1877: LET ME TELL!

PiXiE: OK.

RosalieHalePrettierThanYouSince1877: SO, Alice wants to play the story game!

And, afterwards the Song Game!

((They All Like the Games Chosen: P))

All: COOL

Bella: May I Start?

PiXiE & RosalieHalePrettierThhanYouSince1877: Sure.

Bella: Once upon a time a girl moved…

Edward: To Forks , Washington

PiXiE: She Had NO fashion sense

Jazzy©: But Was Awesome ((A TRUE fact about Bella by the way ))

Emmy Bear: One Day, She started at the high school and saw the dazzling Cullen family.

RosalieHalePrettierThanYouSince1877: A perfect girl called Rosalie Hale didn't like her.

Bella: But, The girl, was fascinated by the sight of the pale perfect faces ((Even YOU Rosalie))

Edward: A vampire, which the girl didn't know was a vampire, could read minds but not hers.

PiXiE: He hated her too.

Jazzy©: All through biology he stared at her wondering about her.

Emmy Bear: She only looked at him twice though.

RosalieHalePrettierThanYouSince1877: The next few days he wasn't there.

Bella: He was hunting, the girl didn't know this, and she grew desperate to see him.

Edward: He started to talk to her when he came back and be friendly.

PiXiE: then, they had a school trip and a young girl, the boy's sister, asked her if she was riding with them on the way back.

Jazzy©: The boy was harsh to her and said no are bus is full in an icy tone and got on without another word.

Emmy Bear: Then, they started being friends.

RosalieHalePrettierThanYouSince1877: And talking more in biology.

Bella: Then, the boy and girl lived happily ever after the end.

Edward: PHEW. I thought that was never going to end.

All But Bella, Alice & Rosalie: Me Too.

PiXiE: OK, SONG GAME!

All But Alice: UGH FINE!

PiXiE: I'm Starting: Guess My Song: There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah

Bella: Oh Oh, I Know! It's Taylor Swift Fearless.

PiXiE: Wow, I thought no-one knew that. Ok, Bella your turn!

Bella: Maybe if  
We both lived in a  
Different world

it would be all good  
And maybe I could be your girl  
But I can't  
'Cause we don't

Edward: Is it Britney Spear Womanizer?

Bella: YES!

Bella: Edward Your Go!

Edward: From "In Livin' Color"  
To movie scripts  
From "On the 6"  
To "" to "This"  
Headline clips  
I stay grounded  
As the amounts roll in  
I'm real I thought I told ya (I'm real...)  
I'm real even on Oprah (I'm real...)  
That's just me  
Nothing phony  
Don't hate on me  
What you get is what you see, oh...

Emmy Bear: Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! I never knew you were a J Lo fan! A Jenny from the Block Fan to Be Precise!

Edward: I'm not I am on a website and that is the song I clicked at random ((He He My Trick. Guilty as charged ^-^)

Emmy Bear: Sureee, MY TURN!

I'm psychotic synchypnotic  
I got my blue burners and phonic  
I'm psychotic synchypnotic  
I got my brand electronic  
I'm psychotic synchypnotic  
I got my blue burners and phonic  
I'm psychotic synchypnotic  
I got my brand electronic

RosalieHalePrettierThanYouSince1877:Wow , nice choice Lady GaGa – Just Dance! My turn! How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win your losing fight  
all the time.

How can I ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides?  
But you won't take away my pride.  
No, not this time.  
Not this time.

How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well.  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know.

Jazzy©: Wow, Rose, are you a paramore decode fan then.

RosalieHalePrettierThanYouSince1877: My dear brother, no I just like that song.

Jazzy©: Oh, and It's my turn! When I was  
A young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.

He said,  
"Son when you grow up  
Will you be the saviour of the broken,  
The beaten and the damned?"

He said  
"Will you defeat them,  
your demons, and all the non believers,  
the plans that they have made?"

All ((Apart from Jasper): UGH, we should have known you would sing MCR.

Bella*Muttering*: Emo

-All of a sudden the power goes down in the Cullen household.

CHAPTER 3!

A.N: OK, I'm sorry about that. I thought it would be good because now we can use paper.

The names will now just be there own whilst the laptops are being fixed.(The power outage broke all of them, apart from jasper's which was thrown up a wall ) ((On "Accident"))

******************************************************************* ***************

Alice: Are we stupid?

Bella: Why?

Alice: Because, me and you, we are using the paper (by passing it to each other) to talk WHEN , we could just talk out loud.

Bella: I know, but this is kind of better ; we have something to do.

Alice: Yea tru-

*Alice was stopped by a hand taking the paper*

Emmet: Hey Guys!

Alice: HELLO! Now, AS I WAS SAYING, Yea True because we would be bored only talking unless. . .

Bella:  No Alice No! 

*Edward joins in*

Edward: Bella, love, Alice will kill you if you don't go but, Charlie is at home and he might need you. . .

Bella: Ah, yes, err Alice I have to go…err…wash the…muffin! Yeah, wash the muffin bye!

*In the house Bella grabs her keys and rushes out the door*

Alice: You can run but you can't hide…

Edward: No.

Alice: FINE!

Emmet: Wait, who washes a muffin?

Edward: -_-"

*Alice gets up and Jasper takes her place*

Jasper: Don't worry.

Emmet: Yeah, well bye we are going hunting.

Edward: Bye guys.

Jasper: Don't you want to come?

Edward: No, I went the other day.

Emmet: Ok, well, peace out my brotha!

Jasper: EMMET JUST GET OUT!

Emmet: Yes Sir Major Jasper Whitlock Hale Sir.

*Emmet runs out the house*

Jasper: AHHH!

Edward: What?

Jasper: EMMET IS FEELING EXCITED AND I DON'T LIKE IT!

Edward: Yeah…well, bye!

*Edward goes upstairs to listen to Claire Le Dune*

Jasper: Yuck! What's with him?

*Jasper rips paper up in an effortless move*

Chapter 4!

((The Laptops are fixed now but they all had to join MSN again so new names now!)) (((They are the pretend emails)))

Alice: AliiC

Jasper: JazzyH

Edward: PropertyOfBella

Bella: PropertyOfEdward

Emmet: Me

Rose: Rose xo!

Esme: Esme

Carlisle: Carlisle

Mike Is: MikeyBoii!

Oh, and Aro Joins in too! He Is: AroVolturi

******************************_C_H_A_T_!******************************************

All on inc. Mike

PropertyOfEdward: Hello, My Vampire Friends!

AroVolturi: Isabella Swan? Hello.

All: Hello Aro and*snicker* Isabella

PropertyOfEdward & PropertyOfBella: Aro?

AroVolturi: Yes! It's me!

All: Ok…

Carlisle: Aro, Pleasure to spe- I mean type to you.

Aro: Ah! Dearest Carlisle you too. My vampire friends how nice to type to you all! But, I guess Bella is sill human?

PropertyOfEdward: Y-yes I a-am *looks scared*

AroVolturi: Oh. OK. Well, Jane and Alec need me bye!

AroVolturi has gone! ((Let's Partaay!))

MikeyBoii: …

All: Oops…

PropertyOfEdward & PropertyOfBella Have Changed There Names.

(Bella Is : MikeRunAwayOrDie and Edward's is: MikeyBetterNotTell!

MikeyBoii: I'm confused… who is AroVolturi? Oh, and Cullen's and Bella and That Aro dude (Who just went) VAMPIRES DO NOT EXIST!

MikeRunAwayOrDie: :O Shan the non-believer!

JazzyH: Shan!

AliceC: Shaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

Everyone else: Shan , Shan, Shan!!!

MikeyBoii: Right…

MikeyBoii Has Gone!

*Edward and Bella have changed there names back)

PropertyOfEdward & AliceH and Rose xo! & me: I'm Bored.

The others who didn't say they were bored: Yeah, Us Too…

End Of Hippie Sharpie Chappie Fourie!

Chapter 5

The all go bored of their msn names so they changed them to there own and "!" at the end.

All On,

****************************Chattiie************************************************

Emmet!: THE EVIL FLYING PIGS!! THEY'RE AFTER ME!!

Bella!:: O OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! EVIL PIG IN MY ROOM! AHHHH!

Edward: Bella, I'm … shocked that you are going along with Emmet.

Alice: LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!

All: Ok.

Alice: Emmet truth or dare?

Emmet: DARE! I'm no wimp *cough*Bella*cough*

Bella: I will ignore that last statement.

Alice: anyway, I dare you to let rose do your makeup and me dress you and you have to sing I'm a Barbie girl into a recording camera!

Author: MWHAHAHA IM EVIL!

Author Logged Out

Emmet: o-

Alice: AND, on here!

Emmet: OK.

*Emmet gets his makeup done and gets changed*

Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In...

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Uu-oooh-u)

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Uu-oooh-u)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!

All but him: ROTFL!!!!!!!

Emmet: Bella T or D?

Bella: Dare.

Emmet: Woop! Tomorrow it is Alice's annual 7 hour shopping trip! And you, must go with her and let her buy you all the clothes she wants!

Bella::'( Fine

Bella: Jasper T or D!

Jasper: Truth.

Bella: Did you ever kill anyone for no reason.

Jasper: Yes, they were annoying me.

Bella: LOL

Jasper: Eddie? T or D?

Edward: 1. DO NOT call me Eddie and 2. Dare.

Jasper: I dare you to call Jessica up and ask her on a date.

Bella: Grrrrr…

Edward: Don't worry, Bella.

*In the house*

*Edward rings Jessica*

Jessica: Hello?

Edward: Hello Jessica, this is Edward Cullen.

Jessica: Hello, what do you need?

Edward: would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?

Jessica: YES YES YES!

Edward: Ok Bye.

*Edward cuts phone off*

What will happen next? Xx

Chapter 6.

(A.N: This Is AFTER The Date But, Do not fear Emmet is here! Sorry, I just got carried away. Plus, no offence to people who are obsessed with Emmy, I know Em is a bit of a doufous)

Anyway y'all on with the story.

(All On and Jess has an account called well, Jess.)

Jess & Mike on invisible

Bella: Hallo My Vampire Family! I. Like. Skittle. Coke.

Ali: Hey Bells! When I was a human we never had Skittle Coke. Then again, I was born in the 1800's so . . . who knows?!?! WAIT, I WANNA GO SHOPPING AND BUY BELLA SKITTLE COKE!

Eddie, Jazz, Rose: No you don't.

Eddie: Bella, WHO GAVE YOU SUGAR?!?!?!

Bella: Erm, hmm, I think…It was…ESMEE!

Esme (A.N: I SAID EVERYONE!): Bella, dear, I know what candy does to you so why would I give you candy??

Bella: I meant Emmet, sorry Esme.

Esme: It's ok.

Edward & Alice: EMMET MCCARTY CULLEN HOW COULD YOU?!?! (Just Alice: YOU MESSED UP MY SHOPPING PARTNER!)

Bella: *Yawn* Emmet, I'm going to kill you tomorrow…

Bella: I love vampires…I hate werewolves.

All: 

Mike and Jess Come off Invisible

Mike: GOD CULLENS! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!?! VAMPIRES **DO NOT**, I REPEAT **DO** **NOT** EXIST!

Bella: As I said before…SHAN!!!

Jess: Yeah, Mike, if Edward thinks vampires exist then…SHAN!!

Edward: Jess

Jess: Hmm?

Edward: Can you go offline for me?

Jess: SURE SURE! ANYTHING FOR YOU!

_Jess Went Off_

Mike: Well, I better go bye!

_Mike Went Off_

Bella: Edward?

Edward: Yes Bella?

Bella: You never did tell us how the date went you know…

Edward: *Gulp* Well It all started when. . .

*Flashback*

_I pulled up in my Volvo and pulled the key out the ignition. GOD PLEASE HELP ME! I shouted in my head. Hopefully, she won't be in. As I went to knock on the door it flew open, nearly as fast as vampire speed! And, Just my luck, it was Jessica Stanley. "Hi Eddie!" she said to me. "Hello, Jessica" I said back politely. "I'm not ready yet so come in I'll just be a sec!" I walked in and left the door ajar, so we didn't have to spend more than necessary time together. "I'm read now" she said standing next to me. Smiling, I lead her to my car, and like a gentlemen, held the passenger door open for her. As she hoped in I got in at human pace and started my car. "So, what made you break up with Bella?" Hmm, what should I say…Oh, Bella and I aren't broken up this is just a dare I have to do; I don't really like you? _Yeah, right Edward._ So, I jus simply said "We aren't broke up we are just having a little break from each other and Bella suggested I asked you out on a date" "Oh," she said taken aback, "I-I thought you and her broke up…for good." I chuckled "No, you aren't _that_ lucky Jess" *I bet she just wanted to see the famous Cullen household like Bella has seen many times" I heard Emmet Think._

_By now, we had pulled up at the place I was taking her, the cinema. As we walked in I felt a light brush of warm air on my skin, it felt nice. Looking around I spotted Bella and Alice they were _laughing_. AT ME! I would so get them. . ._

"_What movie are we seeing" Jess asked impatiently "What do you want to see?" I replied. "Well, there is a new film out called Ghost Of Girlfriends Past, I would love to see that." I thought about that for a moment. . . I nodded and went to get the tickets. "Let's go to the concession stand" I told her. "OK" she replied. Big mistake. Bella and Alice were there getting Bella some food. I saw Bella smirking and she muttered (knowing that Jess couldn't hear here) "Stay away from my man in future" I burst out laughing then and Bella realized that I had heard her. Jess just looked at me questiongly "I heard a bad joke and I was laughing at how bad it was" I told her… good one. "Ok Edward," she looked at the front of the line and realized who were there "Why are _they_ here?" she asked frustrated. "I don't know Jess" I replied, lying. She marched up to Bella and said to her: "WHY ARE YOU HERE?! YOU ARE RUINING MY DATE WTH EDWARD CULLEN!!" Bella just laughed and came to stand by my side. Jess looked really confused then. I noticed Bella looking up at me and I smiled at her. She grabbed my hand quickly then and looked at Jess. Jess, looked REALLY confused now. "Jess, I'm sorry but mine and Edwards break from each other is over now so Alice will drop you back at your house" I said no more; I was being pulled towards the theater room for the film me and Jess were going to see but gladly, Bella interrupted which I didn't mind. She had saved me. After the film Bella was saying how funny the look on Jessica's face was. And, that was basically it._

_End Flashback._

Bella: Yeah, guilty as charged

(A.N: Jacob has logged on by now and read the above)

Jacob: Would you do that for me Bells?

Bella: Don't count on it.

Jacob: Have you seen Quil lately?

Bella: Don't care.

Jacob: ok…what are you having for dinner?

Bella: Don't know.

Jacob: Probably Elk *Snicker*

Bella: Shut up Jacob Black. Or would you like me to tell these awesome vampires your little secret?

Jacob: No Bella No not the secret!

Bella: Yes.

(This: Yes No Yes No continues for 5 min)

Jacob: Ya know what? I'm going.

Bella: Ok.

Alice: I'm going now bye!

Jasper: Me too.

Emmet: Yeah, me three, I need to wash the house.

Rosalie: Emmet, you don't wash the house.

Emmet: I know.

(All logged off)

Chapter 7. Hobo.

(Hobo is the name of the chappie)

Bella, Edward, PiXiE, Jazz are logged on and also a stranger.

Edward: Hello.

PiXiE: Hallo!

Jazz: Hey Bro!

Hobo: Hey

Bella: *.*

PiXiE: Bella? Earth to Bella!!

Edward: Oops I guess I kind of dazzled her…

Jazz: EDWARD!!

Jacob comes on

Hobo: Hey

Jake: Hey Leeches!

Edward: Bella is here.

Bella: *.*

Jake: What is wrong with her?

Hobo: Hey

Edward: I kind of dazzled her. . .

Jake: How'd you do that?

Edward: Simple! *Holds up picture of juicy bone*

Jake and Bella: *.*

PiXiE: Mission Accomplished!

Jazz: You got that right!

PiXiE: 10 on Bella!

Jazz: 10 on Jacob!

PiXiE: 15 on Bella!

Jazz: 15 on Jacob!

PiXiE: 20 on Bella!

Jazz: 20 on Jacob!

PiXiE: 21 on Bella!

Jazz: 21 on Jacob!

PiXiE: Deal!

Edward: FINALLY!

Jacob: -blinks-

PiXiE: Yay! I won now cough up!

Jacob: Won what?

Jazz: The staring contest you and Bella just had

Jacob: What staring contest?

Jazz: The one you just lost.

Jacob: how do I lose in a staring contest I don't know about?

Jazz: I don't know.

Jacob: Hmp fine.

Jake logged off.

PiXiE: Ahem, Jazzy, you still owe me.

Jazz: O yeah.

PiXiE logged off

Jazz logged off

Edward logged off.

Bella: *.*

Hobo: Riiiiiiight…

Hobo went off.

Bella logged off by Edward

Chapter 8: RANDOMNESS!!!!

A/N: Did you like the last chappie where the Hobo kept saying Hey In random places?

Anyway, ON TTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOO THEEEEE STORYYYYY  
**********************************************************************

Chateerrrrrrrrr,

Emmet: YOZ YOZ MA PEEPZZ!

Everyone Else: … …

Emmet: whatever!

Emmet bogged off. (A.N: He He^-^)

Bella: Anyway, Hello everyone!

Edward: Hello Bella

PiXiE: Hallo Eddie, Bella, Jazz, Esme

Jazz: Hello Alice.

Esme: Hi ALICE!

Edward: Alice?

PiXiE: Hmm?

Edward: DON'T CALL ME EDDIE FOR THE LAST TIME!!

PiXiE: FINE!

Esme: Kids have you had fun lately?

Alice: ME AND ROSE AND BELLA DID!!

Esme: What did you do?

Alice: We went to L.A mall to shop! For like, 6 days! Didn't you guys realize we were gone?

Esme: I knew you and rose were gone but not Bella

Esme: Wait, why have you changed your name to Alice, Alice?

Alice: I don't know.

Alice logged off!

Jazz: Hmm…Alice? Alice? What's wrong? Oh, Bella? You mean she ha lots of sugar –

Edward: YOU WHAT?!?!?!?!

Jazz: This is Alice, Don't go mad she will me on in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

Bella logged on

Bella: Workin' at the car wash oooh oooh oooh yeah

Edward: .com, EMMET! WHY MAKE SUCH A WEBSITE??

Emmet: Well. . . Alice told me to make it!

Emmet was disconnected by Edward beating him up!

Jazz: I got to see this!

Alice: Me too!

Esme: Me three!

Alice, Jazz, Esme logged off.

Bella: WHY DID YOU ALL LEAVE ME WITHOUT PROTECTION FROM THE EVIL MUFFIN CAT!!

Bella is disconnected by "the muffin cat"

Chapter 9: The Prank On Bella and Alice

Edward, Jazz, Emmet and Jacob are all logged on.

Emmet: I'm bored…

Jake: Me too.

Edward: Me three.

Jazz: Me four.

Emmet: I KNOW! I KNOW!

Edward: What Emmet?

Emmet: LETS PLAY A PRANK ON BELLA AND ALICE!!

Edward: Well…will it hurt them?

Emmet: No.

Everyone apart from Em: Ok, lets do this thang!

Emmet: Ok here is the plan…

Did ya think I was gunna leave it there? Y'all thought wrong!

**Later on when the girls get on (Just Bella and Alice)""

Edward: Oh yes, Jazz well, I THINK THAT IF YOU THINK BELLA IS PRETTIER THAN ALICE YOU THOUGHT WRONG!

Bella: Whoa-

Jazz: YEAH, WELL, I DO THINK BELLA IS PRETTIER THAN ALICE!

Alice and Bella: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS-

Edward: FINE ALICE IS MINE NOW!

*In the house Edward goes to Alice and kisses her*

Jazz: SO WHAT?!?! I'LL HAVE BELLA!

*In house Jazz kisses Bella*

[A.N: Yeah, Emmet is on invisible and nothing is happening to him]

Alice and Bella: NO OFFENCE BUT I WANT JAZZ/EDWARD!

Edward: I love you Bella.

Jazz: I love you Alice.

Alice and Bella: HUH?

Emmet: YOU GOT PUNK'D!

Alice: UGH!

Bella: I WILL KILL YOU SOON!

Bella and Alice Logged Off.

Edward and Jazz: O_o

All the guys logged off.

CHAPTER 10: Edward and Jazz Prank by the girls!

Alice and Bella are logged on.

Alice: Hallo Bella!

Bella: Hallo Alice!

Alice: You ok?

Bella: Yeah thanks.

Alice: Wanna have some fun?

Bella: SURE!

Alice: OK…This is what we shall do. . .

**Later when Jazz and Edward get on**

Bella: Me and Alice have something to tell you.

Edward: What, love?

Jazz: Yeah, what?

Edward: You like salad?

Jazz: You like potato?

Edward: you now like shopping?

Jazz: You have 395 pairs of shoes?

Alice: No, guys. All wrong just let us do the talking.

Edward and Jazz: Ok.

Alice: Myself and Bella we are…

Bella: …together as a couple.

Edward: What? No! You. Alice. Couple. No. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US GIRLS!

Jazz: BUT, BUT, ALI I LOVED YOU! AND I STILL DO!

Alice: Sorry, but we are together.

Bella: Yes, we are.

*In the house Edward and Jazz start dry sobbing*

Edward and Jazz: I love you.

Bella and Alice: SUCKAS! YOU REALLY THOUGHT WE LOVED EACHOTHER THAT WAY! WE DON'T! WE ARE SISTERS! But, that's what you call payback.

Alice: Yeah, payback.

Bella: We done it good!

Edward: We got it good.

Jazz: So you aren't…leaving us?

Alice: No.

Jazz and Edward: PHEW!

Alice: I think we should have a movie night.

Others: Yeah!

Alice, Jazz, Edward and Bella logged off.

Hobo: What I miss?

Hobo logged off.

Chapter 11!

The Song Game Again!

Every1 is online and so, unfortunately, that means Mike too.

Mikey: Hello…Vampire Believers.

Bella: Mike?

Mikey: YES BELLA?!

Bella: Don't you love me?

Mikey: DUH! Yes I do!

Bella: Then, believe in vamps.

Mikey: Fine!

Alice: Can we play the song game?

Mikey: Yeah!

Bella: Yes

Edward: If bells is playing in, I'm in.

Everyone else : Im in then

Alice: Ok! May I start?

Emmet: Sure Ali.

Alice: Here it is: Hold the phone (what, what)  
The lonely stoner, Mr. solo doe low (what, what)  
He's on the move can't seem to shake the shade (what, what)  
Within his dreams he see's the life he made, made  
The pain is deep (what, what)  
A silent sleeper you won't hear a peep, peep (what, what)  
The girl he wants don't see no one into (what, what)  
It seems the feelings that she had are through, through

Mikey: Wow, Cullen, I never thought you would listen to suck good music. I love day n nite.

Alice: Your turn…Mikey.

Mikey: Ok Here it goes: (You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the 'supermassive'

I thought I was a fool for no-one  
Oh baby I'm a fool for you  
You're the queen of the superficial  
And how long before you tell the truth

You set my soul alight  
You set my soul alight

For you, Bella.

Rose: Ugh, so easy Newton, its Supermassive black hole by Muse.

Mikey: Yeah.

Rose: Here Mine: I'm Miss American dream since I was 17  
don't matter if I step on the scene or sneak away to the Philippines  
they still gon' put pictures of my derriÃ¨re in the magazine  
you want a piece of me? You want a piece of me?

I'm miss bad media karma, another day, another drama  
guess I can't see the harm in Workin' and being a mama  
and with a kid on my arm, I'm still an exceptional earner  
you want a piece of me?

Bella: Wow. It suits you Barbie! You want a piece of me by Britney Spears.

Rose: Whatever!

Bella: Here ya go: You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What *you* would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes

This reminds me of Edward. 

Mike: I wanna puke!

Edward: Aw Bella! Is it…Katy Perry thinking of you?

Bella: Yes.

Everyone else: I don't wanna play! (That's everyone apart from Ali!)

Alice: Come on you guys! Let's play!

Everyone: No

Alice: Fine then I will just go offline and give rose a makeover so rose, meet me at my room ok?

Rose: OK.

Everyone logged off!

27


End file.
